The Lonely Friends Trio
by HappyTomato
Summary: ¿Qué podían tener en común un recién llegado canadiense de segundo curso, un tímido islandés de primero, y un portugués deseando terminar cuarto? A simple vista parecía totalmente dispares, pero bastaba con prestarles apenas un minuto de atención para saberlo: La soledad. Multipairing. Amistades crack, parejas no tan crack.
1. Prólogo: Bienvenido, supongo

Ohayou!~ Aquí viene Happy con un nuevo fic con el que lleva fantaseando en el instituto un buen tiempo…

Japón2: Tienes que seguir tus otros fics, ¿recuerdas? Me tienes abandonado. ¬¬

Inglaterra: Yo quiero mi lemmon con Japón. ¬¬

América: _I want hamburgers, hahaha_!

¡Al callar todos, da ze! Bueno, esto será solo el prólogo, narrado desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido…eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ._.

Francia: Canadá.

Eeeeso. Pero la historia irá cambiando de narrador entre los tres protagonistas, y puede que algún personaje más. Dicho esto…

América: _Bye bye, my friends_! _Enjoy_!

**Advertencia:** Hetalia todavía no me pertenece. TODAVÍA, KOLKOLKOLKOL. Ningún país ha sido herido en esta ida de la pinza. Uso de palabras que los niños buenos no deben decir, y nombres humanos:

Peter: Sealand

Arthur (Artie): Inglaterra

Blair (Scott): Escocia

Paulo: Portugal

* * *

**P.O.V. Matthew:**

No tenía ningunas ganas de cambiarme al instituto de mi hermano. No es porque le odiara-eso era tarea de Alfred y Peter, de hecho, le adoraba-, sino porque sabía que todo iba a ser absolutamente igual. Estaría totalmente solo y nadie daría cuenta de mi existencia, ni siquiera profesores. Por no hablar de hacer amigos.

Nunca había tenido amigos, y me había acostumbrado a la idea de que, aparte de mi oso blanco de peluche no tendría ninguno. Es lo que tiene no destacar en absoluto.

-Pero Matthew, todos los Kirkland vamos a ir-gruñía Artie en agosto.-Incluso el primo Scott es profesor allí. ¿Qué te cuesta?

-Es que…N-No me convence el…Esto… ¡El escudo!-miré el panfleto, buscando algo que me desagradara. Lo malo es que yo me conformaba con muy poco.

Artie me miraba con cara de incredulidad, mientras Alfred se reía a carcajadas y Peter pedía más lentejas.

-¡Menuda excusa más mala! _You're so silly, bro_! Hahahaha!

-_Shut up_ y come, estúpido-masculló Arthur.-Venga, Matthew. Sale más barato, es un instituto público. Me ayudaría tanto…-me lanzó una mirada verdosa de súplica. Vaya, si me presentaba esos argumentos…Como para negarse.

La familia Kirkland estaba compuesta, hasta el año pasado, por seis miembros: Los señores Kirkland, Arthur-el mayor-, Alfred y Matthew-los mellizos- y Peter-el menor. Nuestros padres estaban de vacaciones en Estados Unidos, y un tiroteo les segó la vida. Así que Arthur tuvo que tirar de su trabajo como camarero para pagarse la universidad donde estudiaba magisterio, y de los ahorros de nuestros padres para pagar nuestro instituto y subsistencia.

Y si algo era gratis, Arthur lo cogía sin dudar. Eso sí, se negaba en redondo coger cualquier cosa de los primos McGregor.

-Está bien. Iré, maple-le arranqué una sonrisa a mi hermano, sin saber si sentirme mejor o peor.

* * *

Leí y releí el panfleto varias veces. Había fotos de alumnos, algún premio y una foto de la entrada al instituto. Suspiraba cada vez que leía la parte de "acogemos a todo tipo de alumnos". Me daba mucho miedo lo que podría encontrarme ahí.

Arthur odiaba comunicarse con cualquier ser vivo de otro país que no fuera Inglaterra, a excepción de mí y tal vez mis hermanos. Odiaba a los franceses-pervertidos-, los españoles-ruidosos-, los italianos-debiluchos-, los turcos-zopencos-…Todo ser que no fuera británico era objeto de su desprecio. Bueno, los japoneses-inteligentes- y canadienses-lindos-eran los únicos que se salvaban medianamente.

Y bueno, los mayores siempre influían en los pequeños. Arthur había pasado esa fobia a Alfred y a mí, pero de un modo distinto. Alfred quería reinar sobre todos, y yo tenía miedo de todos.

El día 5 de septiembre fue el comienzo de lo que yo pensaba, sería una tortura. Al ser un instituto concertado, había que llevar un uniforme, pero debido a nuestra situación económica y la labia de Arthur nos lo regalaron a los tres.

Este uniforme constaba de un polo blanco, una corbata, con un jersey color crema por encima, y el escudo del centro en verde al igual que la corbata, y unos pantalones azules oscuro a cuadros. Todo lo remataban unos calcetines blancos con mocasines negros de calidad, heredados de Arthur. También estaba la opción de ponerse una chaqueta azul, que creí sinceramente que me quedaba mucho mejor que el jersey.

-¿Cómo me veo?-chilló mi hermano, que había pasado totalmente de la chaqueta y se había puesto la suya propia, una de aviador marrón con un gran "50" a su espalda.- ¿A que parezco todo un _hero_?

-Lo que pareces es idiota. Quítate eso y ponte el uniforme.

-¡Me niego, ahahahaha!-salió corriendo, aún con una tostada en la mano. No sabía ni cómo Peter podía seguir durmiendo con ese jaleo. Suspiré, terminando mis cereales y le seguí corriendo. Nuestro bus pasaba antes que el de Arthur, así que nos teníamos que despertar antes.

-Ha-Hasta luego, Artie-murmuré, saliendo por la puerta. Mi hermano mayor me despidió con una pequeña sonrisa, deseándome buena suerte.

* * *

Bueno, no estaba tan mal. Pero la gente seguía sin apenas verme: Chocaban contra mí continuamente, y tardaban cinco segundos como mucho en darse cuenta de ello. Solo un chico, francés por su marcado acento y que iba con dos chicos más, me dijo:

-¡Mil perdones, _mon amie_!-y se marchó con sus amigos, acompañados de un ejército de mujeres que tampoco me vieron.

-Hey, _bro_, parece que ese te ha notado. ¿Ves como no eres invisible…Matthew?-tardó dos segundos en recordar mi nombre, pero no se lo tuve en cuenta. Era lo usual.

-Deberíamos preguntar…Recuerda que somos nuevos…Deberíamos ir a ver al director, maple…-murmuré, con mi vocecilla. Si Alfred me entendió, no lo sé, pero hizo lo que yo había dicho. A su manera.

-¡Hey, _guys_!-se acercó a un par de gemelos casi idénticos, de cuyo cabello moreno salía un rulo en direcciones opuestas. Hablaban de algo relacionado con comida, en un idioma desconocido para mí.- ¿Sabéis donde está el director?

-¿Sois nuevos, veh?-preguntó uno, ilusionado. Parecía muy dulce.

-Hala, un gringo. Lo que le faltaba a esa mierda de instituto-replicó el otro. Tenía cara de mafioso, y me inspiró miedo nada más mirarle a los ojos, verdes como aceitunas.- ¿Qué coño quieres, saber dónde está el jodido director? ¡Pregúntale a otro, estamos ocupados!

Arthur le habría dado una buena regañina a ese chico por hablar tan soberanamente mal, pero aunque a mí me molestó, no tuve valor para replicarle, por si se sacaba una pistola de algún sitio.

-Está por ahí, luego torcéis a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, veh-respondió el otro, ilusionadamente.-Por cierto, yo soy Feliciano. Estoy en segundo curso, en el A, veh.~

-¡Hahahaha, como yo!-chilló Alfred.

-Este es mi hermano Lovino, veh-el aludido gruñó algo como "_questo ragazzo é stupido_".-Va también a segundo curso, pero al B.

-_You're so cool_, Feliciano! ¡Yo soy Alfred, el _hero_, y…!

Tironeé de la chaqueta de Alfred, con fuerza suficiente para que se enterara de que seguía allí.

-Deberíamos irnos, maple…

-¡Ah, sí! Este es mi _brother_, Matthew!-los gemelos me miraron como si lo hicieran por primera vez, sorprendidos.

Feliciano me dijo algo en su idioma que no entendí, y finalmente conseguí despegar a Alfred de ese par. La misma vergüenza de hablar con casi desconocidos fue precisamente lo que me dio fuerzas.

Aunque cuando vi al director, deseé no haberme ido.

Era un tipo muy-muy-alto, con una larga cabellera rubia pulcramente limpia y peinada, y una barba de tres días. Parecía tener un ceño fruncido permanente, y sus ojos eran como cuchillos clavándose encima de mi existencia.

Para alguien que se daba cuenta de que yo existía, y tenía que ser ese tipo de gente…

* * *

**P.O.V.: Paulo**

Lo único que me consolaba ese día iba a empezar el último curso de mi vida en ese antro llamado instituto, al contrario que mi hermano Antonio, que aún estaba en tercero. Sin embargo, no esperaba que, después de tanto tiempo allí siendo prácticamente ignorado, el director me eligiera precisamente a _mí_ para guiar a unos chiquillos nuevos de segundo por el recinto.

Definitivamente, lo debió haber hecho a boleo.

-Bueno, chico-dije, refiriéndome al americano.-Esta es tu clase. Ahora mismo estáis dando…Historia, con el profesor Berwald Oxenstierra. Te deseo suerte.

-¡Un _hero_ no necesita suerte!-entró en la clase dando gritos. No sabía lo que le esperaba: Una de las miradas mortales del profesor Berwald.

-¿Qu'en 's ust'd?-dijo, con su típico acento sueco. El chico de al lado mío dijo "maple" con un escalofrío.

-¡Soy Alfred F. Kirkland!

-Es un nuevo estudiante-dije, ceremoniosamente. Cerré la puerta. Ya se las arreglaría él solito. Me giré hacia el otro chico, que se sorprendía cada vez que lo enfocaba. Vale que era difícil darse cuenta de que estaba allí, pero tampoco es como si fuese imposible...

-Esto, maple… ¿Y mi clase?

-Ah, sí. Por aquí-lo dirigí al 3º B, intentando recordar quién daba clase a esa hora en aquella aula…

Cuando lo recordé me paré de repente.

-¿P-Pasa algo, maple…?

-No, nada. Sigamos.

Llegaron, y miré disimuladamente por el cristal de la puerta. Ahí estaba dando clase de matemáticas la única razón por la que me daría pena irme de allí. Govert Vaan der Vart. O simplemente el Tulipán, como le llamaban los otros alumnos, debido su peinado.

-Esta…Esta es tu clase-murmuré. El chico me miraba con cara de saber algo que yo ignoraba.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada…Ya me presentaré yo solo, gracias, maple…T-Te llamabas Paulo, ¿no?-casi no le entendí, hablaba muy bajo.

-_Sim_. Tú eras…esto…

-Matthew. Matthew Williams Kirkland, maple.

El chico pasó a la clase, bastante más animado que antes. Dije rápidamente que era un alumno nuevo, y me retiré.

Cuando pasé junto a mi clase, me miré en el cristal de una de las puertas, y supe el por qué de la expresión del chaval nuevo: Desde que había mirado a Govert, estaba tan rojo que parecía uno de los tomates que sembraba Antonio en la azotea.

* * *

Y tenemos aquí el final del prólogo.~ Como amo el HolandaxPortugal, madre. No lo pude subir antes por problemas técnicos, tales como la vagancia, la falta de tiempo o las putadas que me hace mi gato. Cosas de la vida.

Chau chau!~

PD: Creo que quedó claro que no sé hacer el acento de Suecia, así que lo he puesto al tuntún. :'D Si alguien pudiera explicarme...


	2. El mechero que me destinó

Volví con mi lindo fic sobre el Lonely Friends Trio. 3 Esto será narrado por Paulo en principio, luego ya iré añadiendo sobre la marcha…

Noruega2: Escribe el otro fic, que me tienes jodido. ;A;

Polonia2: Yo podría decir lo mismo. T^T

Francia: Yo tengo que cumplir mi magnifique plan…

¡A callar! Está mal dar spoilers. ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Hiramuya aún no me ha regalado Hetalia, así que los personajes y su sensualidad NO son míos. Ale.

* * *

**P.O.V.: Paulo**

Habían pasado tres días desde que inicié mi último curso de secundaria obligatoria, y ya eran tres días lamentando mi suerte de tener solo dos horas de matemáticas a la semana. Bien que podría haber ido a ciencias en vez de letras-cuatro horas con Govert a la semana-, pero habría sido un suicidio curricular. Así que me resigné a suspirar interiormente al verlo pasar por los pasillos.

Era el único alumno que no le llamaba "Tulipán". No era para menos, aparte de ser holandés, siempre llevaba el pelo, de un brillante dorado, subido con varias capas de fijador, dejando a la vista una pequeña cicatriz en la frente. Todo eso, para mí, solo lo hacía más guapo.

Ah, pero estaba el reglamento de que un profesor no podía tener ninguna relación "extraña" con los alumnos. Asquerosas reglas.

Mordisqueé mi merienda, un bocadillo de pan con queso y tomate, con especial ahínco. Odiaba esa norma con toda mi alma, y eso que yo no solía odiar a nadie ni nada. Me considero un _menino _tranquilo…

-¡Hey, Paulo!-gritó Antonio, desde el otro lado del patio. Salió corriendo hacia mí como alma que lleva al diablo, seguido de Gilbert y Francis, sus dos amigos de toda la vida, y un ejército de féminas descerebradas.- ¿Me prestas un poco?

-Se te ha olvidado _outra_ vez, ¿verdad?-asintió. Suspiré y le entregué lo que me quedaba, y me dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Las chicas a nuestro alrededor se derritieron.

-¡Gracias, hermanito!-me dio un abrazo rápido y volvió con sus amigos, dejándome nuevamente solo, y esta vez sin bocata. Suspiré.

Tras unos minutos, vi en un rincón al chico que había visto tres días atrás. Parecía tan solo como yo, y un poco decaído. Me fijé en algo que no le había visto antes: Un rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza, casi imperceptible.

-¡Hey!-dije, acercándome a él. Por mucho que me esforzara no conseguía recordar su maldito nombre.- ¡Hey, tú!

-¿E-Eh?-finalmente se dio por aludido, cuando yo ya estaba delante de él dándole sombra con mi altura.-Ah… ¿Paulo?

-¡El mismo!-le ofrecí una de mis más amables sonrisas, para intentar que dejara de temblar. Tuve éxito.- ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-M-Matthew…Matthew Williams Kirkland-sonrió levemente, con un suspiro.

-Siento no haberlo recordado, de verdad.

-No importa, maple…Es lo normal. Incluso Alfie se olvida a veces de mi nombre…

-¿Alfie?

-Mi hermano, maple.

-¿El chico que entró en plan kamikaze en una de las clases del señor Oxenstierra?-Matthew asintió, con una risilla inocente. Entraban ganas de achucharlo como un peluche de un gallo.-Pues vaya _irmão_*, ¿no?

-Incluso Artie y Peter recuerdan casi siempre mi nombre, pero para Alfie soy invisible, maple…

-Bueno…-le puse una mano en el hombro.-Tú tranquilo. Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, ¿_ta bem_**?

El chico se sonrojó, poniéndose como un pequeño tomate. Parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas de la emoción. Me pregunté por qué un chico tan dulce se emocionaba tanto por tener compañía.

-G-Gracias, Paulo…

* * *

**P.O.V. Emil:**

Había llegado a primer curso de secundaria. Con las mejores notas de mi primaria. Tenía allí un hermano en tercer curso que me guió y me aconsejó sobre los profesores y alumnos que debía evitar. Pero Lukas se olvidó de enseñarle un ÍNFIMO e INSIGNIFICANTE detalle…

Hacer amigos.

Y es que mis dos primeras semanas de instituto, por la tarde, me dedicaba a estudiar en la biblioteca, acompañado de otros pocos marginados. Por alguna razón, repelía al resto de la gente sin apenas notarlo, y los únicos que parecían ser inmunes a mi supuesta aura de frialdad eran el profesor de Historia, su "esposa", Tino-era un varón que nos enseñaba Tecnología, pero Berwald lo llamaba así-, el novio de mi hermano-un ruidoso varón llamado Mathias- y el propio Lukas.

Ninguno de los cuatro me servía para decir que tenía "amigos". De hecho, me hacían ver incluso más antisocial, si cabía.

Me dirigí a la encargada de la biblioteca, una chica de aspecto oriental y extremadamente callada. Por lo poco que sabía, es que estaba en el grupo de _los asiáticos_ y que era vietnamita.

-Perdón, ¿puede indicarme dónde se encuentran los libros de historia?

La chica asintió levemente, y me señaló un par de direcciones con su voz calmada. Le dije gracias en el tono más educado que pude y me dirigí allí.

La biblioteca era bastante grande, y era fácil perderse, sobre todo para un alumno nuevo como yo. Acabé sin saber cómo en un pasillo cuyas etiquetas marrones hablaban sobre geología. Absolutamente genial.

Divisé al final del pasillo, acuclillado junto a una silla y de espaldas a mí, a un solo alumno. Un corto cabello marrón se adivinaba desde mi lugar, y decidí preguntarle.

-Perdón, ¿dónde está la parte de hist…?-me detuve en seguida. El chico tenía en la mano un mechero, con la mecha a apenas unos centímetros de la silla.- ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!

El alumno se giró, lo único que le dio tiempo antes de que yo le empujara y cogiera el encendedor de entre sus dedos. Lo apagué rápidamente, con un suspiro de alivio.

El chico gruñó, y aproveché para fijarme un segundo en él. Sus oscuros ojos orientales me miraban con frustración y enojo, pero no había ningún otro aspecto de su rostro que delatara un sentimiento.

-Devuélveme el mechero-masculló, con voz casi totalmente monótona.- Devuélvemelo.

-¡Acabas de intentar incendiar una silla! ¡¿En serio te crees que te lo voy a devolver así de simple?!-el chico asintió, mientras yo guardaba el mechero en mi bolsillo. Sus ojos eran cada vez más sombríos.-Estás como una cabra.

Me levanté, decidido a contárselo todo a algún profesor, pero una mano firme me agarró del jersey, tirándome al suelo y clavándome las uñas dolorosamente.

-¡Ay! ¡Quita!-me quejé, pero la expresión del oriental no cambió. Se colocó sobre mí, rebuscó entre mis bolsillos sin ningún pudor y sacó el encendedor, satisfecho. Entonces me soltó y se levantó tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Yo aún temblaba en el suelo mientras mi compañero se guardaba el pedernal en un bolsillo, con absoluta tranquilidad.

* * *

Lukas escupió el batido de golpe, tosiendo violentamente. No había sido buena idea contarle lo de la biblioteca.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Fui a la biblioteca, vi a un chico que quería quemar una silla, y…

-¿Era asiático?

-Sí, ¿por?

-¡_Dritt_***, te dije que no te mezclaras con los asiáticos!

Suspiré, cansado. ¿Cuántas veces me había repetido ya que no me mezclara con x tipos de personas? Ni siquiera podía acordarme de todos…

-Se me olvidó, Lukas…

Ahora me tocaba aguantar otra regañina sobre tener cuidado con desconocidos, los peligros de andar solo, etcétera. De pequeño siempre obedecía, puesto que no me quedaba otra y realmente no me molestaba tanto tener solo su compañía.

Pero eso había comenzado a hartarme bastante.

Uuuuuh Xiang ha encendido un fuego de rebeldía en el corazón de Emil. *-* OK, lo dejo, la poesía no es lo mío. .w.

¡Aprende idiomas con Happy-chan!:

*Irmão: "Hermano" en portugués

**Ta bom: "Está bien" en portugués

***Dritt: "Mierda" en noruego. Hermoso vocablo donde los haya. XD

Bueno, ahora contesto reviews…Es la primera vez que lo hago. ;A;

_Respuesta a __**nekomisakichan**__:_

¿En serio? ;A; Pues me lo voy a tener que seguir inventando. T^T Porque Berwald va a aparecer mucho más. X3

¿No conocías el NedPort? oAo ¡Si es la cosa más shgagfjsgdgfjadorable que existe! w Bueno, me alegra que ya conozcas a esta amorosa pareja, da ze, y más si es gracias a un fic mío.~

_Respuesta a __**Milenka24**__:_

¿En serio lo comencé bien? :D Espero seguirlo igual de bien. u -_Privet_? No conocía esa palabra. oAo Llámame loca, pero me suena a Tales de Mileto.-

_Respuesta a __**GriisleChan**__:_

¡Me alegra que te gustase el prólogo!~ Yo también soy alguien que repele lo "normal" en la mayoría de las ocasiones. XD Por eso siempre intento que mis fics sean lo más originales posible…Se intenta, aunque no siempre se consigue. ;A;

_Respuesta a __**Mokachina**__:_

Uf, aire fresco es lo que necesito ahora con el calor que hace. T.T ¡Me alegra que te parezca original!

¡Happy-chan se despide! ¡Tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, que les salen telarañas a los pobres!


End file.
